oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Olette Costello
History Olette's parents, Jacob and Elise Costello, are rather well off. Jacob is a blacksmith of moderate renown, one of a scarce few with the talent to create magical weaponry despite not being able to cast spells himself. It's not a familial trait, but something that the elder Costello cultivated over many years spent adventuring, learning what he could of magic and metal by testing himself constantly. Olette herself hails from the Kingdom of Egron in the Old World, despite Jacob's years of adventuring. When he decided he'd had enough of the life of a roving adventurer, he returned to his home city to settle down and start a life with a woman he'd met on his travels. From a young age, Olette, an only child, wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, and Jacob helped her prepare for the future, helping her select a weapon and practice with it since the age of 12. The decision caused a bit of friction in the Costello household, but Jacob managed to convince Elise to at least go along with it; he'd left home without a hint of training and it had almost gotten him killed more than once, and Olette was going to do the same, so at the very least, she could leave prepared. In hindsight, perhaps training her on an adult-sized polearm as a teenager was a poor idea, but at least she has a signature style now, what with her penchant for oversized weaponry. Despite how unwieldly they are, if asked, Olette will simply say that it's the only way a weapon feels comfortable in her hands. Thankfully, their own home city wasn't destroyed, but when the message went out offering a new home to all of the cities of Vaniya, the Costellos felt that even an expedition to an unknown continent would be far safer than remaining anywhere remotely close to what remained of Falador. What followed were the last two months Olette spent under her father's instruction, learning both how to defend herself and the beginnings of the art of blacksmithing to a level where Jacob deemed her ready, Olette set out, like her father before her, to see the world and learn what she could of both it and herself, honing her craft in the process. News of the destruction of Falador spurred her on; the Kingdom's enemies would not sit idle, and there was little else she could learn without going out into the world and learning from the harshest teacher of all; experience. Olette managed to gain a respectable amount of skill and power in her first two months adventuring; her skill with metal improved drastically, allowing her the expertise to work not just weaponry but armor as well. Her travels also enlightened her as to the possibilities of alchemy, and she has picked up that craft as well. She is currently working on a project for Magister Eli of Manetherin, a sort of audition for a position within the faction. Appearance A woman of average height and strong build, typically dressed in clothing that allows freedom of movement. When she foresees trouble, she will don an armored coat and carry her weapon of choice, a particularly large Fauchard which she wields with, if not ease, competence. Despite her obvious musculature, she maintains a feminine body shape; while not the most curvaceous of women, she is still obviously female. Personality Olette's defining personality trait is her dedication. Whatever she decides to do, she'll do to the best of her ability, whether that be adventuring or blacksmithing or anything else that she thinks is worth doing. She's a woman of few words, for the most part; when she speaks, it's always to-the-point. Her lack of social grace is offset by her knowledge of when not to speak; she treats her words and everyone else's as valuable. Even if she doesn't agree with someone, she won't interrupt, instead waiting for a pause in the conversation to voice her opinion, and she expects that courtesy in return, becoming cross if it isn't given. She's also a very careful person, insistent that, if something is to be done, it should be done correctly. Ironically, this makes her very poor with situations that don't involve skills or traits she's trained or talented in; her slight neuroticism makes her second-guess her instincts and make mistakes. Friends Vilemaw: Olette is cordial with the Icy Dragonborn, despite a language barrier and a few ideological differences. They aren't fast friends by a long shot, but they're unlikely to come to blows. Enemies No significant connections w/ other players yet! Aspirations Olette wants to improve herself and her craft; her long-term goal is to become a legendary smith, capable of creating weapons for the kinds of heroes that make nations rise and fall. Her short-term goal is to discover the art of crafting weapons that hold magical power, despite not being a spellcaster herself. According to her father, that level of comfort with the craft must be discovered and gained for oneself, rather than taught. While this may not be strictly true, what is true is that Jacob Costello cannot or will not teach his daughter of this himself, and he assures her that she is capable of discovering the technique on her own. Category:Old Lore